1. Field of the Invention
The present invention and method relates to a claw clip hair fastener. More particularly a plurality of claw clips connected directly to each other in various formations to create a multitude of new hairstyles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many people like to put their hair up in various styles. One way to put the hair up is to clip a plurality of sections of hair and secure them with individual hair clips. This process is effective and stylish but it is difficult for a non-hairstylist to achieve, especially when trying to keep the clips in alignment. It is also a time consuming process.